1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite material for expanding the rage of light absorption for an original constitution material, which is applied to green technologies with photo-induced physical or chemical reaction requirements, such as chemical engineering, environmental engineering, and solar cell application, to increase the reaction efficiency of the operation of the original materials.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
These years, increasing consumption of petroleum energy has caused a capacity shortage of petroleum energy. Moreover, the use of petroleum energy increases carbon dioxide emissions so that the greenhouse effect becomes more serious. To solve the problems associated with the capacity shortage of petroleum energy and the related increase of carbon dioxide emissions, many scholars and experts have begun to find solutions in energy applications which improve and/or eliminate carbon dioxide emissions.
Energy development research, including harvesting and transforming solar rays into usable energy, provides a clean, welcoming, and important technology. In addition to solar cells with basic materials such as Si, Cd, and III-IV group, dye-sensitized photovoltaic cells based on TiO2 draw huge attention and participation from many research and design staff. For reducing carbon dioxide in the atmosphere, semiconductor photocatalysts such as Titanium Dioxide, SiC, and GaP are used to carry out a photocatalytic reduction to carbon dioxide, and materials such as HCHO and CH3OH are produced.
Titanium Dioxide is one of the most important constituting materials in both of the above-mentioned green chemical technologies. The band gap energy of Titanium Dioxide is 3.2V, and only a UV band with wavelengths less than 400 nm can be absorbed and transformed by Titanium Dioxide into the necessary photochemical reaction energy. Therefore, enlarging the absorbable wavelengths of Titanium Dioxide for applications to the visible band, and increasing the operation efficiency of Titanium Dioxide, are important topics. There are also many corresponding modification of materials. However, a material modification method or technique is still required which is flexible, inexpensive, requires only a small quantity of materials, and can be achieved without a high-temperature process.
Based on the flaws on the conventional method mentioned above, the inventor of the present invention was eager to proceed with improvement and innovation. After many years of earnest research, the inventor successfully finished this material for expanding the range of light absorption for an original constitution material.